I love you Kippei Ebihara
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Haruhi hates her husband because she knows he is cheating on her. She is truly fed up. Her boss, Mr Ebihara seems to be a scary man, but for some odd reason he acts kind towards Haruhi. Could this be love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My day just got worse; my stupid horrible husband is being an ass again. He does not care for me at all. That's what I expect from a loveless marriage. My husband name is Kochi Natsukawa, his father is the president of his company and someday Kochi will succeed also.

My name is Haruhi Natsukawa, my last name used to be Ai. I wish it still was.

Anyway my jerk of a husband is a cheater, I saw him kissing another women last night. To be honest I kind of expected him to cheat on me. He is always so cold and distant to me and we only are married for three months. Also he is always late for dinner, saying he has already eaten before. I now know what he has been doing that asshole.

I should be going to work soon, ugh but I don't feel like going. I will get scolded by my boss. That's scary.

Why or why did I get married, I guess I did it for my parents sake. They are friends with Kochi parents that must be it.

But then again Kochi told me he only married me to improve the family business by marrying me. That was on our honeymoon, he could at least enjoy himself, that idiotic man just mostly just keep typing away on his laptop doing work. I didn't really understand what the heck happened to him, he was nice when we first met. I guess that was all lies.

Great just great, I feel like a fool.

Kochi is still in his room, oh that reminds me. We don't sleep together in the same room; I sleep in the spare room.

I hate getting this treatment from my husband; then again he doesn't love me since he is cheating on me.

Suddenly the door just opened and out came Kochi. Hmm he is looking mad; I wonder what the matter is.

'Oi Haruhi, be more quieter next time you annoying woman'

'I am sorry Kochi' I sighed.

I am not sorry but I am not going to say that out loud. I probably will dig my own grave if I said that.

I did not want to stay here any longer.

"Kochi I am going to work now, I will be home later' I said.

'Do want you want, I won't be home tonight'

I just knew he was going to say that.

'Fine' I said.

And with that I hurriedly got out of the door and set off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shit.

I am 10 minutes late, thanks to Kochi that swine. I do not want to get in trouble by my boss but I probably will though.

I entered my work place and I knew people were staring at me.

Crap.

'Haruhi, where were you?' someone asked.

I turned around and there stood my boss, Kippei Ebihara.

I need to think fast for an excuse.

'Um, I woke up late, sir' I said.

What the heck, what kind of stupid excuse is that I shouted in my head. He is not going to believe that, nor is he.

There was a slight pause. Everyone was silent for a minute.

My heart is racing so fast, I can even hear it beating.

'Haruhi, see me after work' my boss said.

'Yes sir'

And with that, I sat in my seat worried what he will say. What happens if I get fired, I will be the laughing stock of the century of mankind?

Time went past and I was so scared to even lift my head up, I can feel my neck aching.

I heard someone call for me.

'Haruhi, I am getting some lunch, come with me'

It was Aiba.

He is my good friend who is really nice to me.

'Sure' I smiled.

I got up and went with him.

We bought some coffee and sandwiches and we decided to eat at the nearby park.

It was really soothing to have fresh air and not thinking about anything. Aiba always know the right time to cheer me up. He doesn't ask what the matter is, and that's how I like it.

But that can't last forever, can it?

We set off back to work and for some reason Mr Ebihara seems annoyed for some reason. It's probably cause of me I thought.

Work ended and everyone said goodbye. I couldn't go yet.

I had to listen on what my boss has to say.

Ahh.

I am starting to feel nervous all over again.

Well, there is nothing to worry about, I mean he's just going to shout at me why I was late, that's all.

Anyway Kochi won't be worried that I will be late, since he is not coming home tonight, and I know for a fact he will be spending the night with that wretched woman for sure.

I was sorting my stuff out, when I heard someone coming close to me.

I looked up, it was Mr Ebihara.

'Haruhi, since it is the two of us, why don't we have a little chat of why you were late this morning'

That's funny, he doesn't seem angry at all, or is he going to shout when I least expect it.

'Ok' I said.

We decided to go to the nearby café that opens late, which is a good choice if I say so myself.

We ordered our food and soon enough it came.

The food looks awesome, and I took a bite and I felt getting happy all of a sudden.

'Haruhi, you look cute smiling like that'

WHAT!

My boss just called me cute, why am I getting all giddy?

I can feel my face getting hot. Dear mother of god, please tell me I am not blushing.

I took a sip of my drink and praying the embarrassment to die down.

'Um, Mr Ebihara I don't think I am cute I stated.

Why the hell did I just say that?

Mr Ebihara just stared at me.

I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

I sheepishly looked away.

Mr Ebihara cleared his throat.

'Doesn't your husband say that at all' he asked.

'No he doesn't, the reason I was late sir, was because of him'

'Did you have an argument?

'Yes, but the thing is…..

Oh no, I can feel the tears coming down my face.

'If you excuse me' and I quickly ran.

I didn't notice my boss was chasing after me. He was really fast.

He caught up to me in no time.

'I am sorry I ran' I panted

'It's fine; just tell me why you did?

It just all came out.

'My husband is cheating on me and he only married me to improve his family businesses'

Mr Ebihara just looked at me shocked.

'I can't understand why a man would cheat on such a beautiful woman'

I blushed.

'I am not pretty'

'Yes you are, it's a shame you already taken Haruhi but you don't deserve a man like that'

'But sir'

'No but's'

I didn't have a comeback to say anything, and what did Mr Ebihara mean it's a shame I am already taken. Does he like me?

NO WAY!

I must be stupid thinking of something like that. Yeah that must be it.

'Haruhi, I will take you home'

'Thank you'

We shared a taxi together and he sent me home.

As I got out he gently holed my arm.

To be honest I was shocked.

'Yes sir?

'Don't call me Mr Ebihara, call me Kippei, everyone does'

'Yes… Kippei'

And with that he let go of my arm. I stepped back and he waved at me.

I waved back.

The taxi then drove away.

I got my keys out and opened the door.

I was really tired of how my day went.

Thinking of what Kippei said, I feel much better.

I decided to get some sleep since it was already late as it is.

And for the first time in a long time, I slept without any worries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yes, today is Saturday.

I don't have to face Kippei. If you remembered, I was crying like a baby last night.

Good news that I don't need to go to work since it is a weekend.

YES!

I got myself dressed anyway, so I don't need to face Kochi. Being with that man is troublesome.

I heard a knock on my door.

Fuck.

I sighed. It was Kochi.

'Come in' I said.

Kochi came in.

'Where do you think you're going? And I know you are not going to work since you have got a day off.

What the hell is his problem; he never cares where I go anyway.

I ranked up my brain for something to say.

'I am going food shopping'

Kochi just laughed.

'Early in the morning' he looked puzzled.

'The early the better'

I am not going to lose to him, I thought.

'Fine' he grumbled.

I don't give a crap if he is annoyed with me, he's always is anyway.

For some reason, I felt pissed.

'Well, Kochi if you are so annoyed with me, why don't you go with that woman you are having an affair with, I blurted out.

HOLY CRAP!

Kochi face is priceless.

I quickly got my handbag and dashed out the door.

Why did I say that?

Oh, well.

I am going to ask for a divorce.

Hmm

There is no use thinking about it now, I will sort it out later.

For now, I will get the food shopping done.

Phew.

There are not much people here, since it is kind of early to shop anyway.

What should I buy?

I will defiantly not buy what Kochi wants, I don't give a shit.

I will buy what I want.

I picked up a food basket and started the shopping.

Time passes.

Thinking what drinks to buy, I heard a faint voice.

'Haruhi, is that you'?

OH MY GOD!

Why Kippei is here at all places?

I think god seriously wants to punish me.

I can't stop thinking about last night.

Haruhi, get yourself together, I chanted in my head.

'Hello Kippei' I said.

Kippei smiled.

Wow, I never noticed, Kippei has got one sexy smile.

Why is my brain thinking of something like that?

'Hi, Haruhi, I was going to ask what you are doing here but that is a stupid question as you are obviously doing food shopping'

I laughed.

'Kippei, I have something to ask you'.

Kippei looked at me.

'What is it' he replied.

'I am thinking of getting a divorce with my husband' I said.

There was a slight pause.

Kippei cleared his throat.

'Are you sure'

'I think so'

I decided to tell Kippei of what had happened with my husband today.

Kippei was quiet for a moment.

'So you confronted that bastard then'

'Yes'

'Good for you, then'

I was feeling very happy talking to Kippei about my problems.

After our discussion about my husband, I decided to check out with my shopping.

I politely said goodbye to Kippei and off I went.

After my shopping was done, I knew I had to go home to face the drama that awaits me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crap.

Here I am standing outside the apartment.

I am feeling nervous. But I have to be brave.

I can do this, I firmly told myself.

I braced myself.

One, two, three

I opened the door and quickly went to the kitchen with the food shopping.

Kochi was in the living room, watching TV.

As usual he completely ignores me.

I have got to be firm on him, I can't let him win.

After I sorted out the food, I went to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

I made myself sit directly opposite Kochi.

There is no way I am sitting with him.

I took a deep breath.

'Kochi, I want a divorce'

For a minute he didn't say anything.

I was going to ask again, when he interrupted me.

'Is it because you know I am having an affair?

He's not even denying he is having an affair.

Stay strong, I have to win.

'Mostly because of that, but you're only using me because of your business'

Kochi glared at me.

I decided I will speak again.

'I will have a divorce, won't you be happy? 'You can be with that woman'

Kochi stiffened.

I looked puzzled.

'What is it?

'That woman is already married'

My eyes winded with shock.

I could not believe this.

KOCHI!

'How could you, cheating on someone else's wife'

Kochi didn't say anything.

'You really are the lowest of the low'

I felt like crying, but that will show Kochi I am weak. He is the last person on earth that I want to see me crying.

Kochi spoke up.

'Haruhi, I am not divorcing you'

WHAT!

'Why, you are not even happy with this marriage yourself'

'You are mine for life, Kochi growled.

I don't understand this.

'Well, I am not yours, I wanted this marriage to work but you just ruined it.

Kochi snarled.

'You and I will be a joke if we divorce after three months'

He really has no remorse, does he?

Kochi came up to me.

I was starting to feel scared.

I jumped on my feet.

'Stay away from me' I cried.

I was going to make a runner when Kochi grabbed my arm.

He firmly grabbed my arm really tight.

He wasn't like Kippei, who holed me gently.

Kochi just laughed at me.

'My mother said, it's time we had children together'

NOOO!

'Let me go, I screamed.

'Why, it's life. I am getting older and I need children to take over the family businesses'

This man is a monster.

'Don't I get a say in this'

Kochi just looked at me for a moment then smiled.

'Why, you are my wife and you got to listen to me'

OH GOD!

He was going to force me.

I got to think of a plan.

Think, think, and think.

I desperately tried to think of something but it was no use.

Wait, I can go to Kippei house. Before I told him my problems he told everyone at work to drop by his apartment if we needed anything.

I never went, but I could go, right?

I never noticed that Kochi was undoing my top.

I slapped him across the face and ran towards the door.

I turned the door handle and ran out as fast as I could.

Tears were pouring down my face as I ran.

I knew I looked like a mess but my main focus was to get to Kippei house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I never looked back as I ran.

I was aware people are looking at me, who could blame them if they so a woman with a ripped top.

Also that looks like a zombie from a horror movie.

I was feeling sick inside, my stomach twisting in agony.

Feeling down, I remembered, I can't give up.

After running 5 more minutes, I saw Kippei apartment.

I felt much better.

Right, I will just walk up and…..

What will I say?

I never noticed that I was standing outside his apartment.

Shit.

I quickly knocked and waited.

After what felt like forever the door opened.

Kippei was surprised when he saw me, who could blame him. I look like a mess.

I don't know why, but I just started to cry.

I was still clutching my top.

When I let go of it, Kippei was shocked of what he saw.

'Haruhi, come inside' he said.

I nodded and went in.

'Take a seat; I will make you some tea'

I didn't say anything but just sat down.

It was my first time in Kippei apartment.

He really has a nice place, he has lots of books which was the first thing I noticed.

I was thinking how come someone who has a big place lives by themselves.

Maybe he has a lover?

Everyone knows Kippei is not married. He isn't the type of person to talks about themselves.

When I was still thinking, Kippei came with the tea.

'Thank you, I hope I am not intruding' I asked

Kippei laughed.

'Of course not, no one lives here except me, I have no girlfriend so what is the problem'

It's like he just read my mind.

I was feeling weird inside.

I took a sip, hoping I will feel better.

'Haruhi, I am just going to get to the point, what the hell happened?

I felt nervous all over again.

'I told Kochi I wanted a divorce, and we started to argue'

'And' Kippei said.

I took a deep breath.

I fully explained what had happened.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash.

Kippei knocked his tea on the floor.

KIPPEI!

'Are you alright, I will get something to clean the mess with'

I got up to look for something to clean when Kippei suddenly grabbed me.

As I said before, Kippei is much gentler than Kochi.

Kippei just hugged me.

I was shocked.

What is he thinking?

I tried to let go, but he just kept holding me tightly.

It didn't hurt at all. It felt nice.

I leaned on his chest and I can hear his heart beating.

Also I can hear mine.

The hug felt like eternity.

I didn't want to let go.

But eventually Kippei released me from his embrace.

He just looked at me.

'I want to kill that bastard' Kippei growled.

'Kippei, violence won't solve anything' I said.

I was panicking; I did not want Kippei to hurt Kochi because of me.

'He hurt you Haruhi; I can't forgive him for that'

'Kippei, why do you care so much about me?

Kippei went red.

Oh my goodness.

Kippei took a deep breath.

'I am in love with you Haruhi, and I want you to leave your husband for me'

I blushed.

No one in my entire life has said something like that before, not even my jerk of a husband.

I was thinking about Kippei, thinking how I always loved him.

He got transferred in my work place two months ago, which I was already married.

Kippei was always nice to me, and I felt really happy about that.

I never noticed that Kippei was still looking at me.

He is waiting for me to answer I thought.

I looked in Kippei eyes and answered.

'I love you too Kippei, I smiled.

And with that Kippei gently kissed me on the lips.

'Just so you know, you are not going home tonight, he declared.

'I wasn't going to' I grinned.

Kippei chuckled.

He scooped me off my feet at took me to bed.

And you all know what will happen, don't you :D


End file.
